gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Greenwood
The Greenwood is a four-door sedan available in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. Design The Greenwood is designed as a boxy American 4-door sedan with a landau. The Greenwood bears a strong resemblance to a Chrysler Fifth Avenue. The grille, vinyl roof and headlights are closer to the Fifth Avenue but the headlights have been moved above the turning signals. The year range would be around 1982-1985 due no CHMSL. While in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories it remained unchanged, the Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas rendition seems to have minor tweaks, particularly the front fascia, front bumper and the rear doors. The Vice City renditions seem to have the grille marked up to the hood and has a pointed shape to the front, as well as a straight front bumper with the aforementioned shape. In the San Andreas version, however, the grille no longer occupies the hood area and is more flattened and notably bigger on the lower side, although slighty pointed to the upper side. The front bumper becomes slighty curved to the lower side to be adapted into the front fascia's redesign. On the rear door, there is an extra pillar that separates the bodywork from the landau on both sides of the car, forming an "Opera window" (a much smaller window placed on the rear door, nest to the main window). The vehicle will spawn in multiple colors for both the bodywork and the landau, but in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, the car's body color is usually restricted to a light blue-gray body with a white landau. Version History Gallery Performance Though the speed and acceleration are less than ideal, the handling is improved over comparable vehicles found in the same areas and the braking is pretty good. The front-engine, rear-drive vehicle is heavy and relatively sturdy, capable of withstanding a good deal of damage and making it a relatively solid choice for drive-bys and primary transport. The vehicle holds a V4 engine model (apparent by the cam textures and sparkplug inlets). Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' The Greenwood can only be modified in a TransFender garage. Notable Owners *Sweet Johnson owns a Greenwood with a unique license plate (first one was destroyed in the mission Reuniting the Families, bought another before the events of the mission Riot). Image Gallery Greenwood-GTASA-Sweet.jpg|Sweet's Greenwood in GTA San Andreas. Greenwood-GTASA-LicensePlate.jpg|Sweet's licence plate: GROVE4L "Grove For Life". Greenwood-GTASA-EngineBay.jpg|Close up of the Greenwood's V4 engine, GTA San Andreas. Prominent Appearances in Missions * Tagging Up Turf - CJ and Sweet use the car to go paint over the enemy gang's tags and after to get back to the Grove. * Drive Thru - CJ, Sweet, Ryder and Smoke use Sweet's Greenwod to go to Cluckin' Bell and after, chase and kill some Ballas. * Drive-By - CJ and his group use this car to kill small groups of Ballas in Jefferson and Glen Park. * Sweet's Girl - One Greenwood spawns in front of the house, with the Familis using it as a cover. Another spawns beneath the small alley in the middle of the house and could be used to pick up Sweet and his girl. *In the mission Outrider, the roadblocks set by the Da Nang Boys are completely formed by Greenwoods. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' *Usually seen in Ocean Beach, Downtown and Little Haiti. *Will spawn as a backup car in the mission Hit the Courier. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *Normally seen in Ganton and Idlewood, usually driven by Grove Street Gang Members. *Spawns at poor areas, like Garcia in San Fierro; Rockshore West and Rockshore East in Las Venturas. *Outside Sweet's house in Grove Street, always with a light blue body. *Often spawns in rural areas of Los Santos, San Fierro, and Las Venturas. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' *Spawns a lot in Downtown. *Spawns usually driving a Pony or a Banshee. *Sometimes spawns in the North Point Mall parking garage. *This car can appear as a backup vehicle in a Robbery mission. Trivia General *A Greenwood makes two brief appearances in Rockstar North's Manhunt 2. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *The Greenwood plays Radio Los Santos by default when entered. **Sweet's Greenwood plays either Bounce FM or CSR 103.9 by default. *A glitch occurs when either rear door is damaged upon collision with an object in the GTA San Andreas version of the car. When damaged, the door changes appearance and reverts to the GTA Vice City design. *In the beta version of GTA San Andreas, the Greenwood's design was like in GTA Vice City. *Sweet's Greenwood has a license plate stating "GROVE4L"(Grove for Life), but if you wreck the rear bumper it will show a random plate (Only in PC version). *Carl Johnson seems to dislike this car because in the mission End of the Line he says to Sweet "I can't believe you bought the same bucket ass car." *The Greenwood still spawns in front of Sweet's house even though it has already been destroyed after the mission Reuniting The Families. The new Greenwood has the same registration as the previous one, and can be found outside Sweet's house as early as The Green Sabre. This car doesn't spawn in this location whilst Sweet is incarcerated, but will spawn again once the player returns to Los Santos. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' *The car's color cannot be changed at a Pay 'n' Spray. Navigation }} de:Greenwood es:Greenwood pl:Greenwood fr:Greenwood pt:Greenwood fi:Greenwood ar:غرينوود ru:Greenwood uk:Greenwood Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Sedans Category:Gang vehicles